basicallygamesbaldisbasicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning (series)
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, also known as Baldi's Basics or abbreviated as BBiEaL, is a series of edutainment horror games developed by Micah McGonigal. It started with a demo from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, released in March 31, 2018. The series will end with Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, which will be released in December 2019. The demo from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning is the first installment from the Baldi's Basics game series. It was released in March 31, 2018 and served as an entry to the Meta Game Jam, winning 2nd place in their Top 5 Games. In the game, players must solve math problems in order to get 7 notebooks from the player's friend. However, they must avoid Baldi, the psychopathic teacher from the school. Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning is the second installment chronologically and fourth by airdate order from the Baldi's Basics game series. It will be released in December 2019. The game is a combination of the demo and the field trip demo along with a series of new features. The game will take place in a towering building along with a elevator to get through the floors. Baldi's Basics - Field Trip is the third installment chronologically and second by airdate order from the Baldi's Basics game series. It was released in July 24, 2018. The game features a different gameplay, and consists of a field trip. In the game, players must maintain a campfire lit for 3 minutes, avoiding Baldi and other characters found in the campsite. The mobile edition from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning is the fourth installment chronologically and third by airdate order from the Baldi's Basics game series. It will be released in Late 2018. The gameplay will be from the demo. It will be released for Android and iOS. So far, this is the only game to be for mobile platforms. Development of the series began most likely during late 2017 and ended in March 2018. Something that should be noted is that the series is based off a series of comics made by Micah during his childhood named Baldimore, which also led to the creation of Baldi's character. During 2014, Micah planned to make a Pinball game, Joe's Ultimate Bus Ridehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wH574cbHwjY, but the project was cancelled. After his old project was cancelled, Micah started to plan a edutainment game by using characters from his Baldimore comics. During the game's development, Micah created a special character, PlaceFace, to test the A.I. for the non-playable charactershttps://twitter.com/mystman12/status/975194768736169989. The demo was finally released in March 31, 2018. It placed 2nd in Meta Game Jam's Top 5 Games. After the demo's success, Micah wanted to make a separated game that is more expanded with several new features for it. A kickstarter was made in July 24, 2018. The same day, a field trip demo was released, and shows the concept for field trips, one of the new features for the expanded Baldi's Basics. The kickstarter's objective was to reach $50.000 from goal to develop the game. In August 23, 2018, the kickstarted succeeded with the objective, reaching $61.375 from goal along with 2,176 sponsors. The game is currently in development. Currently, Micah has been showing new features for the game in his Twitter account. In September 2018, Micah also leaked a mobile game for the series, which will be released after the 1.4 update from the demo, presumably in late 2018. The expanded Baldi's Basics is expected to be released in December 2019, earlier or later. *All the games are based off the edutainment genre. *A recurring number in the series is 99. **This is a reference to how the edutainment genre first appeared in the late 90's. **Additionally, it could also mean that the series take place in the year 1999. *Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning will presumably be the first game to cost money from the series. }} Category:Baldi's Basics Category:Games